Les Charmes pas si Discret de la Vie Conjugal
by Chiikox
Summary: Une star volage, un ado normal ayant une famille anormal, une situation plus qu'ambigüe. Résultat ? Faut lire mes agneau ! Naru/Sasu Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Les Charmes (pas si) Discrets de la Vie Conjugal …

Paring : Naruto x Sasuke (ceci est un NaruSasu et non pas l'inverse )

Rating : M

Genres : OOC, UA, Comédie, Humour, Romance.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon plus grand malheur, mais sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Je me contente simplement de les torturer ;p

Warning : Ben pour l'instant pas grand chose si ce n'est que c'est du Yaoi, que les Homophobes bien sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite est toute disponible à vous recevoir !

Note :

Hello les z'ens ^^ !

Bon, ben, c'est ma toute première fiction que je poste sur ce site :) ! Soyez indulgent je vous en supplie T.T !

Bon, sinon, l'idée m'est venue en pleine vacances d'été si sa vous intéresse, en regardant une grosse dame o.o lire un bouquin de Douglas Kennedy, qui s'intitulait justement Les Charmes Discret de la Vie conjugal :). Et là HOP ! Gros déclic, j'ai chopé mon cahier, un crayon et j'ai écrit quasiment tous les chapitres ^^. Mais cette fiction à quand même 1 ans u_u. Je me demande bien pourquoi je l'ai pas posté avant ^^'.

**Les charmes (_pas si_) discrets de la vie conjugale... **

Chapitre 1 : C'est quoi c't'embrouille ?

Une petite tête brune, les cheveux ébouriffé, la mine hagard sortait tranquillement de sous ses couvertures. Quelques rayons de soleil venant réchauffer le haut de son crâne à découvert, et les coups donné à répétitions à sa fenêtre, eurent raison de ses dernières minutes de sommeil. C'est donc à contre cœur, que Sasuke Uchiwa, 17 ans et deux ou trois Bananes s'extirpa de ses draps ,une jolie moue enfantine et les yeux encore embué de sommeil tout en s'étirant, lâchant un long bâillement caractéristique.

Sa journée commençait plutôt bien, sa mère n'avait explosé sa porte à 7 heure du matin pour le réveiller, son père ne chantonnait pas tout en faisant des gaufres cramés pour le petit déjeuner, et son frère était suspendu à sa fenêtre en caleçon – d'où les coups à répétition- s'expliquant maladroitement avec la voisine du dessous sur le comment du pourquoi de sa tenue.

Le soleil brillait, c'était les vacances, les oiseaux gazouillaient, et tous ses amis lui avait donner rendez-vous au skate park de leurs patelin paumé. Tout allait pour le mieux … Jusqu'à ce que sa journée de rêve bascule dans le cauchemar.

« Sasu-Chaaaaan ! hurla une femme du salon, terminant par la même occasion de le réveiller.

Le dénommé sasu-chan se boucha les oreilles, avant de se lever de son lit et de répondre la voix encore pâteuse du réveil :

- Oui maman ?

- Viens dans le salon ! Continua à s'égosiller sa mère. Et magnes toi !

Sasuke enfila un débardeur blanc et un jogging bleu nuit en vitesse, évitant par la même occasion de faire souffrir ses pauvres oreilles encore une fois, sous les grondement impatient de sa génitrice.

Il sortit rapidement, de sa chambre, descendit rapidement les trois marches jusqu'au salon, et au premier regard, il sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester coucher. Sa journée de rêve allait se transformé en horreur.

Son père, sa mère et son frère était tout les trois assis autour de la table. Il marqua un arrêt, beuga quelques instants sur l'air follement abruti mais toute fois tellement habituel de son père, puis vint finalement s'asseoir.

Sa mère, femme quadragénaire, respecté dans tout le quartier, et connue pour sa varice sans faille, sa facilité déconcertante à détruire les portes et ses multiples médailles de combats, était assise bien droite sur sa chaise, le regard clair, impassible et victorieux.

Son père, très classe dans son costume neuf, était comme à son habitude, l'air complètement à l'ouest, le nez dans ses journaux de mariages et sa tasse de café. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta réellement fut le fait que son attention habituelle étant d'habitude occupé par des questions existentielles du genre : « Mais pourquoi Britney Spears est-elle encore en désintox ? » était tout à coup totalement tourné vers lui .

Le couple Uchiwa était quelque peu spécial. On se demandait réellement qui portait la culotte dans cette maison …

Quand à son frère, il avait réussis à descendre de sa fenêtre, avait enfilé un bermuda, et riait aux éclats, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps d'Adonis, toute en montrant son cadet du doigt en le traitant de troll hagard.

Décidément, les Uchiwa était une bien étrange famille …

Sasuke finit par s'asseoir, attendant la suite avec appréhension et angoisse. Sa mère le fixait, toujours son habituel air solennel scotché au visage, et les étoiles dans les yeux de son père s'agrandissaient à mesure qu'il s'approchait, et son frère rigolait encore et toujours à s'en péter la mâchoire.

Sa génitrice, s'avança légèrement et pris ses mains dans les siennes. Et c'est là qu'il comprit que c'était quelque chose d'important. De très TRES important. Il croisa le regard d'abrutis pétillant de son père.

_Le même regard que quand il regarde ses revues de mariages débiles. _Pensa Sasuke.

Un ange passa, 3,2,1 … Un gros BIP sonore se fraya un chemin dans l'esprit du plus jeune, l'avertissant d'une catastrophe imminente. Puis, le déclic. Papa + mariage = Abrutis au regard vraiment trop pétillant.

Il retira ses mains, d'un geste sec, avant de décocher un regard noir à sa mère et de lancer :

« Même pas en rêve ! Hors de question que je me marie ! VOUS ETES DINGUES OU QUOI ?

Sa mère se tourna vers son frère, et lança nonchalamment, aucunement dérangé devant son fils en proie à une fureur sans nom :

- Allez hop gamin. J'ai gagné mon pari. Tu me dois 10 euros. Il a deviné avant qu'on dise quoique ce soit.

- Et merde ! Lança Itachi

Sasuke, cru perdre toute once d'humanité. Durant un millième de seconde, il pensa réellement à tué toute sa famille dans un bain de sang, affreux et inhumain. Il se ravisa. Vraiment trop tentant. A la place, il darda un regard empli de mépris avant de cracher :

« Qui? Ou ? Quand ?

- T'inquiète pas, tu le saura bien assez tôt .

Puis, Mikoto tourna les talons, Fugaku remis le nez dans ses revues people, et Itachi faillit mourir d'asphyxie. Et c'était juste lui ou il se retrouvait réellement comme un con dans cette histoire ?

N'étant pas vraiment décidé à se lamenter sur sort, le jeune Uchiwa sortit de sa maison, attrapant son skate au passage, avant de se rendre dans le coin paumé, tagué et malsain qu'était le skate park, lieu de rendez vous principal ou il pensait retrouver la plupart de ses amis.

Et effectivement, quasiment tous ses amis étaient présent. Suigestu tentait encore une fois, en vain de séduire la jeune et jolie mais tout aussi farouche Karin, tandis que Shikamaru était affalé sur sa planche, observant le ciel avec un ennui certain. Une furie blonde à quatre couette passa devant lui en courant après un certain Neji, faisant à peine attention à sa présence.

Tout en observant le manège habituel de ses amis, Sasuke sentit sa colère se faire la malle. Un fin sourire naquis sur ses lèvres avant d'être interpellé par une petite brune aux yeux quasiment translucide. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec elle. Elle lui sourit doucement avant de lui lancé joyeusement :

« Ben alors mon grand, tu viens même pas nous claquer une petite bise ?

Auquel il répondit avec un franc sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Mignonne et assez réservée quoique grosse fêtarde à ses heures perdues. Hinata était l'une de ses meilleures amies. Disons, simplement qu'elle plaisait par sa gentillesse et sa capacité à ne pas parler pour ne rien dire.

Il s'avança, serra quelques poignées de mains, claqua deux trois bises, et enlaça avec fraternité son meilleur ami de toujours Suigestu. Offrant deux trois sourires par ci par là, cachant son trouble, cherchant simplement à oublier les événements du matin.

Devant la mine inquisitrice de la grande blonde qu'était Temari, il dût s'avouer vaincu. Il n'avait trompé personne, et elle allait être la première à lui faire remarquer. Il le savait pertinemment, et ce prépara rapidement à tout déballer.

« Bon, alors ! Tu nous explique ?

Bien que préparer, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce fut si rapide. Il ne chercha pas à ce désister, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible. Il fallait simplement qu'il dise la vérité. C'était ses amis, ils n'allaient pas le bouffer tout crue. Alors il ferma les yeux et lâcha :

« Mes parents veulent … Me marier.

Aucun bruit. Les mouches s'étaient arrêter de voler, les oiseaux de chanter, tout le monde s'était figer et le fixait ébahi ,à l'entente de ces mots. Quand devant la surprise général, Suigestu éclata de rire. Le seul soulagement fut que les regards dardés sur lui quelques instants auparavant, avait changé de direction, et se retrouvait sur le jeune argenté, avec une réelle incompréhension.

Entre deux crises de fou rire, il lâcha :

« Hey men ! Depuis quand on continue à marier ses gosses ?

Tout le monde opina, avant que Karin ne rajoute une main réconfortante posé sur son épaule :

« C'est pour les bénéfices ?

Sasuke leva les yeux et croisa le regard bienveillant d'Hinata quelques secondes avant de répondre avec un sourire narquois histoire de légèrement détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait vraiment étouffante:

« Vue ma mère, on s'en doute tous un peu non ?

La pression redescendit d'un cran. Shikamaru, toujours pensif, se tourna avant de lancé un paresseux :

« Galère …

Qui termina de faire descendre la pression. Le sujet était clos, les amis au courants, plus de soucis à ce faire. Tout le monde retourna à ses occupations. Sasuke s'autorisa alors une cigarette. Il sortit rapidement son zippo et d'un geste maitrisé qui trahissait une certaine habitude l'alluma.

Karin fit de même, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il se blottit dans ses bras, serrant doucement les pans de sa chemise. Une fille avec un putain de caractère, mais la douceur d'une mère.

Suigestu, ne voyait absolument aucun inconvénient à ce que Sasuke câline comme sa sa futur conquête autour de laquelle il tournait depuis un bout de temps. Il n'avait vraiment pas s'en faire. Sasuke était attiré pour le plus grand malheur de ces dames par les hommes. Il était bien évidemment le seul au courant et aurait emporté son secret dans sa tombe. Un meilleur ami pareil, sa ce trouvait pas à tout les coins de rues. C'était même carrément exceptionnel.

Le reste de l'après midi ce termina sans encombre dans la débilité et le fatra le plus total. Dans les cris d'agonies de Neji fasse aux attaque incessantes de Temari, les « galère » répétitif de Shikamaru ,les fous rire collectifs et deux ou trois paquets de cigarettes.

Puis, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de passer la nuit tous ensemble dans la dépendance Hyûga.

Ils passèrent une grande partie de la nuit à rigoler, avant de s'endormir, tous les uns sur les autres.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke repartit détendu, l'esprit vidé de toutes idées noires ou meurtrières. Roulant doucement jusqu'à chez lui, laissant son skate habilement piloté le mené devant sa porte, insouciant, le vent lui caressant le visage et lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il s'arrêta, descendit et avant même d'avoir posé la main sur la poignée de porte, une tornade brune, le regard assassin l'attrapa avant de le traîner dans le salon. Ouh la, sa sentait mauvais tout sa. Sa sentait l'enguelade à plein poumon.

Avant de le balancer dans la pièce, sa mère lui expliqua :

« Voilà la personne qui partageras ta vie quoique t'en dise !

Avant de fermer la porte à clef, et de tourner les talons laissant son fils désemparer. Il adressa une dernière prière au dieux débile qui l'avait fait naître dans cette famille de décérébré …

« Oh, Kami-Sama ! Aidez -moi !

… Avant de se retourner.

Alors ? Bon, comme je l'ai dit au début, c'est ma première fiction longue . Soyez indulgent T.T !

Une Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Les Charmes (pas si) Discrets de la Vie Conjugal …

Paring : Naruto x Sasuke (ceci est un NaruSasu et non pas l'inverse )

Rating : T

Genres : OOC, UA, Comédie, Humour, Romance.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon plus grand malheur, mais sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Je me contente simplement de les torturer ;p

Warning : Ben pour l'instant pas grand chose si ce n'est que c'est du Yaoi, que les Homophobes bien sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite est toute disponible à vous recevoir !

Note :

La suite est là avec une semaine de retard. Je suis sincèrement désolé T.T. En fait en ce moment je suis en stage, et je fais 35h par semaine. C'est hyper duuur u_u. Je travail du lundi au samedi et je fais 14h-18h tous les jours. J'en peux plus je suis trop crevé alors quand j'arrive chez moi, j'ai la flemme de recopier à l'ordi mes chapitres. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Bon sinon, le chapitre 3 devrait pas tarder normalement ^^. _Bonne lecture_ :D !

**Chapitre 2 : Plan foireux !**

… _Avant de se retourner_.

Une respiration lente et profonde se fit entendre dans le silence pesant de la pièce . Il se retourna, se préparant mentalement à affronter la pimbêche péter de thunes que ces parents avaient sûrement dût choisir, ne connaissant pas ses penchants pour les services trois pièces.

Rectification. Qui connaissais ses penchants pour les services trois pièces ?

Car oui effectivement, la pimbêche qui se tenait devant lui, n'était pas un pimbêche, mais un ado un peu plus âgé que lui.

Affalé sur le divan du salon, le garçon ouvrait doucement les yeux. Les traits de son visages lui était familier, mais il était sur de ne l'avoir jamais vu. Des traits fins, innocent, mais une mâchoire carré, des abdos de rêves, finement taillé sous un chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte ressortant admirablement halé. Des marques sur les joues, vestiges d'une bagarre pensa-t-il tout en continuant de le détaillé.

Sasuke était plongé dans ses pensées et toujours collé contre la porte, les bras le long du corps et les yeux rivés sur le corps du garçon. Il cherchait ou est ce qu'il avait bien put le croisé. Puis un bâillement sonore le fit sursauter. Retrouvant rapidement ses esprits, il se perdit dans ses yeux bleus encore embrumé de sommeil.

« T'es qui ? Demanda le garçon, plein de finesse.

« Et toi ? Retourna le brun du tac au tac.

« Répond moi connard . Sa voix n'était pas monté d'un cran, mais le ton employé était dur, cassant.

« Sasuke. A toi enfoiré. Le son n'augmentait absolument pas. Mais la pression montait.

« Naruto Uzumaki bâtard. » Répondit-il dans un rictus. Gueule d'ange mais tête à claque celui-là.

La tension devenait insoutenable. Les deux ados se regardait en chien de faïence. Une colère sourde grondait en eux. Première rencontre, cinq échange, trois insultes. Et ben pour le mariage c'était pas gagner gagner …

Attendez STOP ! Qu'avez-t-il dit ? Naruto Uzumaki ? De Namikaze conception ? Non c'était impossible. L'héritier ne pouvait pas se trouvait dans son salon. Et encore moins conclure un mariage avec lui. Tout à fait inimaginable.

Il baissa les yeux, se pinça pour voir s'il rêvait. Recommença jusqu'à avoir le bras rouge. Non, il ne rêvait pas. La star des magasines people de son père étant bel et bien là, debout, les mains dans les poches dans son salon.

Il releva la tête, ouvrit grand les yeux et contempla surpris. Lorsqu'une voix traînante le coupa, visiblement ennuyé.

« Sa y est t'as compris qui j'étais ? C'est bien t'es pas aussi con que t'en à l'air !

« T'as vu ta gueule enflure ? Qui c'est qu'à une tête de con maintenant ? Monsieur je me tape tout le monde ! Hurla Sasuke.

La joute verbale continua tranquillement pendant que les mères respectifs des deux ados en proies à des désires de meurtre violents discutaient tranquillement dans la cuisine de Mikoto.

Les deux femmes ayant environ la quarantaine, était chacune l'exacte opposé de l'autre. L'une petite, au visage fin, de grands yeux bleue tirant légèrement sur le vert, une peau clair sans pour autant être blanche et une chevelure rousse flamboyante, brillant par son charisme et sa perspicacité. Et l'autre, grande à la taille fine, un visage aux traits féminin, pleins de maturité, une paires d'yeux d'un noir d'encre, une peau d'albâtre et de long cheveux lisse et noir corbeaux, connu pour son coup de poing mortel et son amour de l'argent.

Un tel duo ne pouvait être que mortel. Les deux femmes se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Elles se revoyaient de temps en temps, passant de bon moment ensemble, discutant chacune de leurs vies.

L'une heureuse de sa condition sociale de citoyenne moyenne et l'autre se plaignant perpétuellement des paparazzis constamment postés devant sa maison en attente de la sortie de son fils, à la recherche de la chose la plus futile à transformer en ragot insupportable.

Récemment, Kushina ayant appris par inadvertance les penchants sexuelle de son fils malgré les dires des magasines peoples, avait décidés de mettre fin à la mascarade insoutenable des gros titres mensongers et avait choisis de marier son fils.

Proposant une magnifique somme d'argent à qui voudrait bien de lui. Mikoto fût la première au taquet et sautant sur l'occasion assura que son fils pourrait parfaitement lui convenir. Elle aussi avait découvert par « inadvertance » en fouillant dans les affaires de son Sasu-chan durant ses journées de cours.

Oui, enfin, c'était sans compter sur les caractères aussi explosif que doux des deux adolescents. L'un blond, rayonnant, charmeur, dragueur, irréfléchi et ultra-sociable. L'autre brun, timide, mignon, impulsif et légèrement asocial. Le Ying & le Yang. Le jour et la nuit. Deux caractères complémentaires.

Les deux mères continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase hurlé plus fort que les autres leur parviennent aux oreilles.

« Non mais parce que tu crois _sérieusement_ que je vais me marier avec toi sale tête de gland ? »

Et voilàààà :D ! Chapitre 2 enfin en ligne ^^. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévus, et j'en suis vraiment trop désolé T.T !

Prochain chapitre dans … Je donne pas de date je vais me faire harceler x).

Une review ^^ ?


End file.
